Color is an important aspect of many products, and in particular, food products. Because color can significantly influence food product appearance and thus its appeal to potential consumers, food colorants that remain true over time are desirable. In the case of conventional blue compositions used for food colorant, once the colorant turns blue and is integrated into a food product, it may not be stable. Due to this instability, the colorant may either revert back to a purple/violet shade or fade to colorless fairly quickly, which can result in a product with less than optimal visual and aesthetic appeal.